I kissed you because I love you
by antisocialcrab
Summary: Hermione saw Angelina and Fred kiss. Well, that's what she thought she saw. Fred tries his best to prove her wrong. See how a little slip of the tongue changes everything.


**Author's Note:****_ Alright. so here's another story. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks! *Just making it short.* _**

**Disclaimer: ****_Not J.K Rowling. Not mine. _**

* * *

Hermione went inside the Gryffindor Tower, her heart seemed to be a little bit better, weeks after Cedric's funeral. She thought things will be okay. But she was wrong.

She saw Fred, his back on her, his face was inches away from Angelina's. He's cupping her face with his hands, just like what he usually does when she's kissing Hermione. Her heart stopped. She felt miserable. She stood there, unable to move. Her eyes wide with shock, pain and anger. The students were all looking at them, all of them laughing, (except Harry and Ron, who were looking miserably into the fire.).

Some of the students looked at her, then they saw the look on her face.

"Hey Hermione!" she heard one say. But she didn't even bother say hi. Then Fred spun around and looked at her. He was smiling. This made things worse for Hermione. 'The nerve of that idiot!' Hermione screamed on her mind. When she finally recovered from the shock, she walked faster towards the girls' dormitory. Fred looked alarmed. He tried to grab her arm but she avoided him.

"Hey! What's the matter?"

"Nothing." said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"Well, obviously, something's wrong." said Fred as he grabbed Hermione. She tried to free herself but she cannot. She looked at the others. They were now looking at them. Then she spotted Harry and Ron standing up, looking at them with concern.

"Hey Ron. Can you please tell you brother to let go of me." said Hermione threateningly.

"Er – umm – Fred. Can you – kindly. . . let her go." said Ron sheepishly.

"I won't. Not until she tell me what's her problem."

"Oh you won't, won't you? I'll tell you what . . ." Hermione grabbed her wand swiftly and hexed Fred. He let go of her and was now holding his own hand in pain. Hermione walked faster away from him. Fred followed. But when he reached the stairs, he just slid down. Boys cannot go to the girl's dormitory. When they attempt to do so, the stairs would disappear.

Hermione went to her four poster bed and packed up her things. She was muttering furiously. The girls, who were talking and giggling when she came in, looked at her.

"Are you all right?"asked Parvati.

"Yeah." she muttered.

After a couple of minutes, the girls shrieked. Hermione looked at them. They pointed at the door at Hermione's back. She immediately looked to where they were pointing. There stood Fred, who was now panting, with sweat all over his face.

He was wiping his sweaty face as he walked towards Hermione.

"How did you- ?" asked Hermione, bewildered.

"Doesn't matter." he said, still catching his breath. "They told me what your concern is." Hermione blushed. "You got it all wrong."

"Which part?" asked Hermione bitterly.

"The part where you thought I kissed Angelina."

"You did." She tried to stop herself from bursting into tears like what Cho always does.

"No. That's what you thought."

"I really don't care. So please, leave." Hermione pointed at the door.

"If you don't really care, then what are you furious about?" Fred raised an eyebrow crossed his arms on his chest. His chest still rising and falling rapidly.

Hermione just stood there, breathing heavily. She doesn't know what to say.

"We were both walking in the opposite direction. And then," Fred was having a hard time talking while catching his breath. "We bumped into each other. . . We're both not looking. We hit each other's head. I was just checking if she got a wound or whatever." he explained.

"I told you I don't care." said Hermione. But she felt her balloon of misery popped. She was now feeling much more okay, just stupid.

"I told you we'll talk about us after the tournament right?" Fred said. Hermione heard the girls gasped. They were most probably listening but Fred didn't care. He kept on talking. "But I can't, after what happened. Cedric just died and I think it's not really a good time to talk about us."

Hermione pretended not to be listening. Fred sighed. "You won't forgive me? I've gone through a hard time just climbing here." he said indignantly.

"I didn't force you to." muttered Hermione. She copied Fred's earlier stance while tapping her foot on the floor.

"What are you so mad about? I've already told you, we didn't kiss!" Hermione heard the girls squeaked. She looked at them and caught them looking at her and Fred. When they saw her, they immediately pretended to be immersed in conversation. "Hey. Why are you like that? When I saw you kissing Harry on the lips last time ("What?"said one of the girls. "Shhhhh!"said the others.), I didn't get angry. I didn't even talk to you about it!"

"Hey! Hey! When was that?" asked Hermione. She couldn't remember a time when she kissed Harry on the lips.

"Weeks after the announcement of the Champions." Hermione looked at Fred. He spoke like a child who wasn't given a candy.

Hermione remembered the incident but it wasn't on the lips. It was only on the cheek. "I didn't!"

"Yeah you did." said Fred accusingly.

"No!"

"You did."

"You dare accuse me of such thing?!" snapped Hermione.

"You like him don't you?!" he snapped back.

"I do!" shouted Hermione. Fred looked hurt. He was now looking at her with so much pain visible in his eyes. "But not in the way you think! I like him because he's my friend!"

"Then why did you kissed him on the lips?!"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I DIDN'T! IT'S ONLY IN THE CHEEK! I WILL ONLY KISS SOMEONE I LIKE! SOMONE I LO- . . ." Hermione stopped dead. She got carried away. Now she realized how stupid she was. She cannot undo what happened.

Fred heard her. He was too stunned to speak. But after a while, he smiled triumphantly. He knows. "What did you just say? You'll only kiss someone you like? Someone you love?" There was now ease and happiness in Fred's tone as he advances towards Hermione who was now stepping backwards.

"I didn't say anything." she denied.

"We've already kissed a couple of times before right?" Fred said with a smug smile. 'This overconfident prat!' Hermione thought.

"I didn't say anything." she denied again.

"Yes you did." With that, Fred grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Hermione resisted. But Fred was stronger. He was able to take control. He grabbed Hermione's hand to prevent her from pulling away from him. But then, the truth was, Fred's strength hasn't got anything to do with it. Hermione just gave in. She loves Fred more than anything. Tears were now flowing out of her closed eyes as she responded to Fred's kiss.

When Fred knew Hermione finally surrendered, he let go of her hands and put his arms around her waist. Hermione's hands were now clutching a portion Fred's robes in his chest. They kissed long enough for Hermione to feel dizzy. She needed air. When she broke the kiss, Fred looked at her and smiled. The same old smile he always gives her. Then he kissed her again. This time, Hermione didn't resist. But she could still feel fear and uncertainty as to what would happen after their kiss. It would just like be the other kisses, forgotten and not talked about by the both of them.

"You heard her right?" Fred addressed Hermione's dorm mates as he broke the kiss. Hermione looked at them. They were all grinning widely at Fred and Hermione, all of them were teary-eyed as though they were watching a drama show like those in the muggle televisions. Hermione rolled her eyes. Things never change. Then Lavender said, with her usual shaky, dreamy and squeaky voice, "She'll only kiss someone she likes."

"So what now?" asked Fred.

Hermione bit her lip and then she smiled. "You already know my answer, you idiot."


End file.
